


[Podfic] When In Sparta

by watery_weasel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You still like to do this?” Bucky’s voice is low, like an invisible someone might be listening.</p>
<p>“Sure,” says Steve, who likes nothing more, though he tries to sound non-committal. “If you want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When In Sparta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When In Sparta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759289) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



**Title:** When In Sparta

**Author:** Ark

**Reader:** Wateryweasel

**Length:** 20:25

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/SeverelySparrowed/media/wheninsparta-1.jpg.html)

[[S T R E A M]](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/wheninsparta.mp3)

[[T E X T]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1759289)

[{D O W N L O A D}](https://www.sendspace.com/file/izu7f6)


End file.
